


Savages

by LokiTheAssassin13



Category: Pocahontas (1995), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bestla is not related to Thor & Odin, F/M, Female Loki, Odin almost killed Thor, Savages (Pocahontas song), Song Lyrics, Song fic, song from Pocahontas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheAssassin13/pseuds/LokiTheAssassin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song "Savages" from the Disney movie Pocahontas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savages

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and this is also based off of the song “Savages” from the movie Pocahontas, and this scene can be incorporated into a fic for someone to write. There are some changes to this, with the biggest one being that Loki is female and is small cause she’s an ice maiden, and minor changes to the song lyrics, and Bestla is included as a spirit type of being.
> 
> I got the idea for this from this video [here](https://youtu.be/QslmAPShm1Uhttp).
> 
> I own nothing, everything belongs to Disney & Marvel.

Outside in the Asgardian’s camp, as the Asgaridans were talking about what happened to the crown prince, with Fandral being the first to speak, “We’ve got to save him! He’d do the same for any of us!” “Fandral is right!” Hogun agreed. “We’ve got to do somethin’!” With the next thing the army heard was from there king, “And so we shall.” With the warriors surprised.  
  
“I told you those frost giants couldn’t be trusted.” With one of the warriors agreeing with “That’s right!” and then Odin continued, “My own son tried to befriend them, and look what they’ve done to him!” With another warrior saying “Yeah, that’s right” and Odin still continued on, “But now I say it’s time to rescue our courageous crown prince. At daybreak, we attack!”

  


[King Odin]  
What can you expect  
From filthy little heathens?  
Their whole disgusting race is like a curse  
Their skin's a deathly blue  
They're only good when dead  
They're vermin, as I said  
And worse 

[Asgardians]  
They're savages! Savages! 

[King Odin]  
Barely even human 

[Asgardians]  
Savages! Savages! 

[King Odin]  
Drive them from our shore!  
They're not like you and me  
Which means they must be evil  
We must sound the drums of war! 

[King Odin+Asgardians]  
They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty blueskin devils!  
Now we sound the drums of war! 

Scene change to the Jotun palace with Laufey and his army  
[King Laufey]  
This is what we feared  
The paleface is a demon  
The only thing they feel at all is greed 

[Healer Thrym]  
Beneath that milky hide  
There's emptiness inside 

[Helblindi & Bylestr]  
I wonder if they even bleed 

[Frost Giants]  
They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human  
Savages! Savages! 

[King Laufey]  
Killers at the core 

[Healer Thrym]  
They're different from us  
Which means they can't be trusted 

[King Laufey]  
We must sound the drums of war 

[Frost Giants]  
They're savages! Savages!  
First we deal with this one  
Then we sound the drums of war 

[Asgardians]  
Savages! Savages! 

[Volstag]  
Let's go kill a few, men! 

[Frost Giants]  
Savages! Savages! 

[King Odin]  
Now it's up to you, men! 

[All]  
Savages! Savages!  
Barely even human!  
Now we sound the drums of war! 

Scene change to a hidden tree with Loki and her three animal friends, with Loki sadden. “They’re going to kill him at sunrise, Grandmother Bestla.” She said to the spirit in the tree, with the great spirit responding, “You have to stop them.” But Loki replied just as sad “I can’t.” But Grandmother Bestla wasn’t taking that for an answer. “Child, remember your dream.”  
  
With that, Loki replied with anger in her voice, “I was wrong, Grandmother Bestla I followed the wrong path.” And then replied sadden again, “I feel so lost.” Next thing she knew, she heard her winter raccoon Fenrir digging around a tree hole, and then she heard Fenrir approach her with something in his hands. “The compass?” she replied when she saw the object in question that Thor gave her before being shown to her again.  
  
But as she looked at it, and fiddled with it as the arrow moved, “spinning arrow.” she wondered, until she realized what it meant. “It’s the arrow from your dream.” Grandmother Bestla replied, confirming it was indeed the spinning arrow. Then Loki replied, “I was right! It was pointing to him.” And as she felt her mother’s spirit through the snow flying around her as she watched as the arrow spin, till it she saw the sunrise out of the corner of her eye, “Sunrise.” she said as she remembered that Thor was to die at sunrise. She then heard Grandmother Bestla relpy “It’s not too late, child. Let the spirits of your ancestors guide you.” And then, the spinning arrow finally stopped, pointing right at the sunrise. With the next thing Grandmother Bestla said the Loki before she took off, “You know your path, child. Now follow it!”

-Part 2-  
[Lady Loki]  
Is there nothing I can do?  
Will this really be the end?  
Is it only death that waits  
Just around the riverbend? 

[King Odin]  
This will be the day ...  
speaking-(Let's go men!) 

[King Laufey]  
This will be the morning ...  
speaking-(Bring out the prisoner)(indicating there prisoner being Prince Thor of the Asgardians) 

[Asgardians & Frost Giants]  
We will see them dying in the dust 

[Lady Loki]  
I don't know what I can do  
Still, I know I've got to try 

[Asgardians]  
Now we make 'em pay 

[Lady Loki]  
Eagle, help my feet to fly 

[King Laufey]  
Now without a warning ... 

[Lady Loki]  
Mountain, help my heart be great 

[Asgardians & Frost Giants]  
Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust 

[Lady Loki]  
Spirits of the earth and sky ... 

[Asgardians & Frost Giants]  
It's them or us 

[Lady Loki]  
Please don't let it be to late ... 

[Asgardians & Frost Giants]  
They're just a bunch of  
Filthy, stinking 

[Asgardians]  
Savages! 

[King Laufey]  
Savages! 

[Asgardians]  
Demons! 

[King Laufey]  
Devils! 

[King Odin]  
Kill them! 

[King Laufey]  
Savages! 

[Asgardians]  
Savages! 

[King Odin & Asgardians]  
What are we waiting for? 

[All]  
Destroy their evil race  
Until there's not a trace left 

[Lady Loki]  
How loud are the drums of war 

[Asgardians & Frost Giants]  
We will sound the drums of war  
(Savages! Savages!)  
Now, we sound the drums of war  
(Savages! Savages!) 

[King Odin]  
Now we see what comes  
Of trying to be chums 

[Native Americans]  
Now we sound the drums ... of ... war! 

[Asgardians]  
Of course it means the drums ... of ... war! 

[Lady Loki]  
Is the death of all I love  
Carried in the drumming of war?  
  
And then Loki shouted “NO!” loud enough for everyone to look and she then placed herself next to Thor with her arms and head on Thor’s head, protecting him. She then looked at her father, and said without fear, “If you kill him, you’ll have to kill me too.” And as for Laufey, hearing his own daughter saying that, but he said this, Daughter, stand back.” But Loki refused “I won’t!” she shouted, “I love him, Father.”  
  
All around, everyone couldn’t help but say “what?” at this declaration that this princess had to say. But before Laufey or anyone else could say anything else, Loki continued. “Look around you. This is where the path of hatred has brought us.” She then continued on when she saw how surprised her father was at the words she was saying, “This is the path I choose, Father. What will yours be?”  
  
As Laufey soaked in his only daughter’s words, he looked around and saw the Asgardians and his warriors and back to his warriors with their weapons drawn, and then, he saw and felt the spirit of his late wife & queen Farbauti through the snow that began flying around him, and with that, he made his declaration by bringing the weapon that would have ended Thor’s life above his head.  
  
“My daughter speaks with a wisdom beyond her years.” He started. “We have all come here with anger in our hearts…but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day,” he lowered his weapon and continued, “if there is to be more killing…it will not start with me.” He then looked at his two sons and said “Release him.” After that, the elder of his two sons went forward and cut freed the bindings on the crown prince of Asgard, with Thor & Loki immediately hugging each-other.  
  
As Odin saw the frost giants lowering their weapons, he saw the perfect opportunity for his men to strike. “Now’s our chance! Attack!” Odin declared loud enough for his men to hear.  
  
But instead, he heard Thor’s friend Fandral shout “No!” “What?” was all Odin could say. What Fandral said next was even more of a surprise “They let him go. They don’t want to fight.” But not to Odin who this to say, “It’s a trick! Don’t you see? Attack?” But all he got was The Warriors 3 and the rest of his army not making the next move.  
  
So Odin knew he had to make the next move. “Fine. I’ll settle this myself.” He stated as he then raised Gunginnr and aimed his mighty weapon of power at the King of Jotunhiem and fired. But as he aimed his weapon towards the other king, Thor saw this and let go of Loki and shouted “NO!” and pushed Laufey out of the way, hoping that neither of them would get hurt, Odin fired and the blast and it hit Thor instead of Laufey, and as Thor landed on the ground in pain, Fandral shouted “Thor!”, with everyone else all in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticized is welcomed, and like I said already, if someone would like to do a fic that either incorporates this or is inspired by this, that would be amazing.


End file.
